Flaky's nights at Freddy's
by Endermen295
Summary: Flaky is currently looking low for her bills, shes hoping to find a job that is easy and isnt too stressful on her. What happens when Cuddles suggests she works at the new reopening Freddy Fazbears pizzarea


**AUTHORS NOTE: THIS ISNT CONNECTED TO HTF THE SPRINGTRAP AND ITS SEQUEL, THEY ARENT CONNECTED IN ANYWAY, SHAPE OR FORM. THIS STORY WAS WRITTEN OUT OF PURE CREATIVITY. THIS STORY ALSO TAKES PLACE IN THE FNAF 2 ESTABLISHMENT. I HOPE YOU ENJOY.**

It was a cold November night, the night sky hanged above happy tree town as stars littered the sky, hanging in place. On the far side of town, was house that was separated from the house, the owner, was Flaky. She was inside on the phone to Cuddles, she was struggling for money at the moment and was a little short on her bill. Flaky: What!? N-N-No way am I w-w-working on a ch-chicken farm, you is how terrified I a-am of those things! Cuddles: Well, that's all I can think off, hold on, let me check my newspaper, maybe I can find something. Flaky: Thanks f-f-for helping me o-out Cuddles. Cuddles: No problem, hey, that's what friends are for girl, oh, hello hello. Flaky waited as the sounds of a newspaper were heard over the phone. Cuddles: Let's see here, grand reopening at Freddy Fazbears pizza, come be a part of the fazbear family, $100.50 per week, sounds good. Flaky: Wh-What kind of j-job is it? Cuddles: Nightshift, but hey, I worked there once, it wasn't that bad actually.

Flaky thought for a moment, she hated doing jobs that involved working in the night, though if she was wanting any money at all then this was her best bet, plus Cuddles said it himself that it wasn't that bad. Flaky: O-O-Ok then, I'll t-take it, what's their n-number? She got a pen and a notepad as she pressed her phone against her head. Cuddles: 1-800-Faz-Fazbear. She wrote it down. Flaky: K, th-thanks. Cuddles: No problem Flakes, I gotta go, Toothys calling me, later man *hangs up* She up the phone down as she looked at the number, she remembered the time when she went on a school trip to the place, she enjoyed it a lot, one of the very few trips she enjoyed at all, she enjoyed the show, had nice pizza and she already had a favourite of which it was surprising compared to everyone else's favourite, her favourite was non other than Foxy the pirate, Bonnie played guitar of which she wasn't good at, at all. Freddy was the tallest in the band, so his size was rather, intimidating to her, she was only 4ft 6 at the time, and Chica... that's pretty obvious. Remembering all the good times, she began dialling the number into the phone and it began calling, moments later it answered.

Manager: Hello? Flaky: Hey, i-is this Freddy fazbears p-pizza by any ch-chance?

Manager: why yes, are you calling for the night guard position?

Flaky: y-yeah. Manager: Great, head to the establishment at 11:30PM, ill meet you outside and explain what you need to do, alright? Flaky: O-Ok then *hangs up* she couldn't believe it, she didn't think it would be that easy. She glanced at her watch, it read 11:25PM. She quickly grabbed her scarf and her mittens since it was cold out, she opened the door, locked it behind her and ran down her driveway before getting into her car. She revved up the engine and slowly made her way to the pizzarea.

She was known by her friends as the safest driver in Happy Tree town, adept a little too safe, she would drive a lot slower than everyone else, which at times it was quite annoying when people needed to get to work, it did however, save lives, lots of them.

She was often picked as a taxi because she drove safety, Giggles and Petunia are safe but they sometimes go a little too quick, Lammy still hadn't gotten her license yet and Cuddles, good luck surviving, he's all kinds of unsafe. Flippy was a safe driver like her but he hardly drove mainly due to his PTSD, she narrowly avoided his car by mere inches when he had flipped out, he was escorting barrels of what she thought was nuclear waste at the time but she wasn't too sure.

After turning a few more corners she could see the building in the distance.

She arrived at Freddy Fazbears pizza, it was a lot bigger than she imagined. She saw someone waiting for her just outside the entrance doors, she parked her car at the drive way and got out and walked to the entrance. The person held their hand out in a friendly manner as if they waited for her to shake it. Manager: Welcome, I'm the manager of the place, I'll give a tour of the place and tell you what you have to do, ok? Flaky: O-Ok then. Manager: Now now, I know it can be nervous working the night hours but trust me, everything is going to be just fine, I was like you when I first took this job. He took her inside.

Inside was a massive room that looked a bit like area, it had a mini carousel with 4 rideable animals, a bear, a bunny, a chicken, and a fox. Next to said carousel was what appeared to be a balloon vendor, the vendor wore a red top and blue overalls along with a blue and red striped hat of which it housed a little propellor on top, he held a yellow balloon that had a red stripe going through it in his right hand, he held a sign saying 'balloons!' in his left.

In a corner that for whatever reason seemed to be poorly lit, was what appeared to be a prize corner, it had shelfs hosting all the mascots as plushies, there was Freddy, Bonnie and Chica, but no sign of Foxy at all, next to said prize counter was what appeared to be a large music box playing a familiar tone, she couldn't quite put her tongue on it but she could've sworn it was one that played on her grandfathers 90th birthday. Flaky: D-Don't mind me asking, b-but where about are the F-Foxy plushies, I d-don't see any on th-the shelf? Manager: Well, Foxy ugh... how do I explain him. He had very few people who liked him and those who did didn't exactly show great care to Foxy. Flaky: H-H-How? She curiously added. Manager: *Sighs* Basically they ripped parts of his suit to the point that he starting becoming, very twitchy. Her pupils shrank slightly at the last word 'twitchy', she got a dark feeling that Foxy would be rather, aggressive as the manager continued the tour.

The manager then reached into his pocket and pulled out a Foxy plushie, one of its ears was slightly torn and aside from a few stains and minor tears, it was in some what good condition. Manager: Here, you can have this, it's the last Foxy plushie we ever made before the first restaurant closed down. He passed her the plushie, of which she gave it a little hug before he continued the tour once more. He then pointed to the doorway next to the prize corner. Manager: Over there is the kids cove where toy Foxy resides. She noticed how he quickly walked away from the doorway and took her to the show stage where the main cast of characters stood, they all looked different than their counterparts.

The most notable difference being that they were all made out of what appeared to be some kind of hard metal rather than soft fabric, Bonnie had a more light blue colour to him and green eyes, he also had a small tail on his backside. Freddy seemed to be a much lighter shade of brown and wore a hat similar to his counterpart but it had a red stripe, like his counterpart, he was the tallest and was also the widest of the trio, Chica looked the most different. She was about 2-3 inches shorter than her counterpart, like her counterpart she wore a bib but it didn't say let's eat but rather, let's party, she also wore pink undergarments on her waist, a design choice she was very confused about, considering this was a place for children. The manager saw her confused face and spoke. Manager: I know, I'm a little confused about Chicas design as well but hey, it's the bosses decision so let's not argue with it.

He took her through the doorway that was to the left of the show stage, it was long and had several posters on the wall to the left, the right had 2 doorways leading to the toilets. At the far end of the hallway was another door which had a sign that read 'parts n services' she presumed it was just spare parts and robots, should one ever have problems during the day. Manager: Ah, while I'm remembering, here's your uniform. He tossed her a blue officer like uniform with a blue cap, the uniform also had a yellow badge stating that they were a security guard. Manager: The changing rooms over there, I'll wait here for you. He pointed over to the female restroom. Flaky walked over inside and began getting ready.

 **Flaky's POV**

God I hated wearing clothes, it would always get very hot whenever I wore something, sure we didn't need to wear clothing, in fact very few of us do, in fact the only person I think that wears a full suit of clothing is disco bear, I mean, I'm not surprised, he's got a chest hairier than a freaking bear, but I'm honestly surprised how he isn't dieing from the intense heat, maybe he's used to it, I don't know.

I got the uniform on and looked at my self in the mirror, I actually looked quite cute, the hat was a little big covering my eyes but other than that, I was fine with it. I grabbed my Foxy plushie and began making my way out. I saw the manager who looked at me in amazement. 'Yeah, now that's what I call a night guard!' I looked at him awkwardly before he realised and blushed in embarrassment, 'Sorry about that, we've never, actually had a, uh, female night guard before, but hey, there's a first time for everything!' He added. I looked around and noticed the doorway next to the parts and services room. 'Where does this lead to?' I asked. 'Oh, thanks for reminding me!'

He took me over to the doorway, it lead down a large hallway with 2 rooms on each side, at the centre it lead to what appeared be where I was working. 'That room down at the centre right there, is your office, there's a phone there that has a pre-recorded message that calls at exactly 12am, actually, what time is I- oh, uh, gotta go, I'm sure you know what your doing, catch ya later!' He pushed me aside as he ran down the main hall and bolted out the exit doors.

I looked at him oddly before I began making my way down the hallway, it was dark, darker than I though, you would've thought they would've at least put a light in an area where it was dark, I didn't let that get to me though, I just continued making my way to the office, the sound of a desk fan reaching my ears made me sigh in relief.

The office I was working in was actually quite large with several monitors against the left and right corner, there was a table with a black desk fan on it with several pieces of screwed up paper on it, behind it was a chair that had wheels on it. On the chair was what appeared to be a tablet of some sort with a pair of buttons on the top right side of it, one was green, one was red. I grabbed the monitor and sat down; pressed the green button of which it caused the monitor screen to flicker to life. I nearly dropped it in shock but managed to keep hold of it. I looked at it.

It was set to the show stage cam, showing the 3 main mascots on the stage. The camera panned from the left to the right at a snails pace, i was uncomfortable with how slow it went, when it panned to the far left I couldn't see Chica, and when it panned to the far right, I couldn't see Bonnie. I looked at the mini map that was displayed in the bottom right corner, it had 12 cameras and the offices was marked with a massive 'YOU' at the centre of the rectangle that office.

'Oh, boy, there are a l-lot of places to k-keep an e-'

RING RING RING 'AHHHH, W-W-What the!?!' I shrieked, I had completely forgotten about the prerecorded message that was said to activate at 12 AM. The phone called 3 times before it began playing the voice message.

'Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.'

'Wait... summer? It's November though?' I questioned it before remembering it was pre-recorded.

'Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path.'

'Uh, now, I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know. Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company. Uh... that old restaurant was kind of left to rot for quite a while, but I want to reassure you, Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun and above all, safety. They've spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day. Isn't that neat?'

'But most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Heck, we should be paying them to guard you.

Uh, now that being said, no new system's without its... kinks. Uh... you're only the second guard to work at that location. Uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about... conditions. Uh, we switched him over to the day shift, so hey, lucky you, right? Uh mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office. Now, from what we know, that should be impossible.'

'Uh, that restaurant should be the safest place on earth. So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that... the robots were never given a proper "night mode". So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office. So our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the Prize Counter, and it's rigged to be wound up remotely. So just, every once in a while, switch over to the Prize Counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect... one of them.'

I pressed each cam button, searching quickly for the prize corner camera. From the brief glance I got, there were 4 party rooms, the parts and service, of which it was pitch black. The main hall which connected to the show stage. I jumped in fright when I switched over to the kids cove video feed as a loud static like noise suddenly flooded from the monitor speakers. 'G-God! Wh-Whatever's in th-there, I'm not going t-to continue l-l-looking at it' I then pressed CAM 11 to see the prize corner video feed showing a button to wind up the music box. I didn't even bother trying to question how the mechanics work for winding the darn thing up.

'Uh, and as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution. You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without his costume on, and wanting to stuff you in a suit, so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head, problem solved!'

I looked over to my right to see a Freddy Fazbear head, it looked exactly like the Freddy I saw at the previous location, minus the bottom jaw and the ears... and the internal wiring and stuff. I grabbed it any slipped it on my head before I looked at myself on my phone, I looked silly with it on really, I giggled, but if what the guy said was true, then I'm gonna need it.

'You can put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in, will wander back out.'

'Uh, something else worth mentioning is kind of the modern design of the building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close, heh. But hey, you have a light! And even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot. So, don't worry about the place going dark. Well, I think that's it. Uh, you should be golden. Uh, check the lights, put on the Freddy head if you need to, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake. Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow.' *Hangs up*

'Jesus, that was one h-hell of a long message' I said to my self. 'I hated it when people would talk non-stop for long periods of time' I thought to my self as I got my phone out my pocket and dialled Cuddles number in a flash, I dialled it that many times before, I could practically do it with my eyes closed. He answered within seconds of calling.

Cuddles: Hello hello? Me: H-Hey, g-g-guess wh-what! Cuddles: What is it Flakes?

'I got the job!' I squealed in excitement, I heard him clapping over the phone.

Cuddles: Nice work, how's it going so far? Me: S-So far, everything's g-going just fine, all I've gotta do r-really is watch the animatronic m-mascots and make sure no one c-comes in and s-s-steals anything. Cuddles: Wow, for 100 bucks, you really have to do nothing at all! Damn you got lucky. Me: Actually, I d-do have to for whatever r-reason, wind up this music box and k-keep it wound up at all times.

Cuddles: Pfff, a music box? Wait... Oh that one, oh I remember that, 'thing'. Me: What thing? D-Do you know what's inside I-it? He paused for a moment before springing to life. Cuddles: Yeah, I think, there's like a, puppet of some sort.

I froze solid still at the word, puppet. I hated those things, couldn't stand them. Cuddles: Flaky?.. you there? I suddenly got out of my past and resumed conversation. Me: Yeah, sorry, I was just, lost in thought.

Cuddles: *Yawns* Welp, hopefully it ain't... to bad... I'm off to bed, catch ya in the morning Flakers. *Hangs up*.

 **NORMAL POV**

Flaky put her phone down and swiftly back into her pocket as she once more checked the video feeds. For saying they had rather advanced technology, especially the animatronics since they had facial recognition software, their cameras, were bad. Flaky did have a little trouble seeing in each room due to how staticky the cameras were. She checked her watch, to her surprise, it was already 2AM.

Flaky: Wait, a-already!? Jeez, I kn-know time flies by when you d-don't think about it but Jesus, I d-didn't expect it to b-be this fast! Flaky once more switched to the prize corner video feed and wound up the music box. It was then, that she started hearing voices, presumably coming from the mascots.

T Bonnie: Hey Chica! T Chica: Yeah Bonnie?

T Bonnie: I think the children are playing hide n seek, he he, wanna help me find em?

T Chica: Sure, I'm already certain I know where one of them is!

T Bonnie: Alrighty, lets a go!

Flaky switched over to the Show stage to see the two walking off it, presumably to go find the children, even though, she was the only one there. She looked at them on Cam 10 searching around, Flaky giggled, she never saw them act this childish before and she found it quite funny. It was then, she noticed that Bonnie was staring directly at the camera, his emerald eyes laid fixed right on it as it swayed side to side. Flaky jumped slightly at the sight of it, she didn't expect it to happen at all, once more, Bonnie went over to Chica, tapping her shoulder to gain her attention.

T Bonnie: Hey Chica, look! He pointed towards the camera as Chica slowly walked over towards it and bent over, getting a look at it.

T Chica: I think one of them is watching us Bonnie, maybe they know we're coming!

T Bonnie: You think, well then, let's give em a surprise! Flaky watch Bonnie as he began making his way down the main hall. They were coming right for her, she then remembered what the guy said on the phone. 'You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without his costume on, and wanting to stuff you in a suit, so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head, problem solved!' Flaky grabbed the Fazbear head and brought it closer to her, should they draw near, she could quickly put it on and trick them into thinking she was one of them.

She lost sight of Bonnie, she starting panicking as she checked the cameras. Flaky: Cam 1? No, Cam 2? No, Cam 3? No, Cam- AHHHH!! She fell backwards off the chair as Bonnies face was seen right close to the camera. She felt one of her quills snap right off as it was launched in the air before landing right on her right hand, going straight through it. She wailed in agonising pain as she held her now bloodied hand, it bleed. She quickly looked around, searching for the first aid kit, unable to find it. It was then that she began hearing something, like a metal, clanging like sound. She looked to her side noticing Bonnie staring directly at her, she froze in fear and began whimpering. He then crawled out the vent and slowly made his way towards her. She held her injured hand out in defence.

Flaky: NO, P-P-PLEASE, DONT HURT ME!!! Bonnie: Hey hey hey, calm down... what happened to your hand? She felt him grab her arm as he looked at the wound, he then called out to Chica to bring the first aid kit. She came in moments later running with it, she put her hands over her beak in shock when she saw what happened. T Chica: Oh my goodness, what happened here!? She rushed over to Flaky and began bandaging her arm up, Flaky throughout the entire time was whimpering in fear that they'll stuff her into a suit, Bonnie noticed her worried expression, She turned to face him.

Flaky: A-A-Aren't you g-g-gonna s-stuff me into a-a-an animat-t-tronic suit!?

T Bonnie: Pfff, us, stuff you into a suit, we'd never do that! Right Chica?

T Chica: Yeah, what made you think we did that sweety? Flaky simply pointed over at the phone of which the animatronics then got the idea of where she heard it from. T Bonnie: Alright, there we go, good as a new. He moved his hand away to reveal that her hand had been bandaged, it was a little pink in the centre but it barely hurt anymore.

T Bonnie: There we go, it's all better now... what you name?

Flaky: M-M-My names Flaky, Flaky the porcupine. T Chica: Porcupine? What's a Porcupine?

Flaky: Well... h-how do I e-e-expla- T Bonnie: Allow me to explain it.

 **25 MINUTES LATER**

T Bonnie: And that Chica, is what a porcupine is.

T Chica: Wow, I never knew such a simple creature could have so much potential.

T Freddy: What's going on here!? Boomed Freddy as he walked into the office. Who is this might I ask?

T Bonnie: Oh this, this is Flaky, Flaky the Porcupine. Freddy slowly walked up to her, his massive height towered over her as he gave her a glare. T Freddy: Right, well... I'll be keeping an eye on you, just in case if you even think about causing trouble in my pizzarea! Flaky: I-I-I won't c-cause any trouble, I-I-I p-promise. Flaky began shedding a few tears, thinking he didn't trust her. Realising he was too harsh on her, he comforted her. T Freddy: Hey, don't cry please, I hate it when people cry, it sets me off. He cuddled her, pressing her slightly against his massive metallic belly. It was then, the two heard a small beeping sound that reminded Flaky of the one job she had to do. Flaky: oh no, t-the music box! She quickly grabbed the monitor and switched to CAM 11, she saw it was just about to run out, she hastily placed her finger on the wind up button and sighed with relief as the circle slowly filled up.

T Freddy: Oh boy was that a close one, you better keep that wound up or else he gets rather cranky without his music.

T Chica: Yeah, the marrionett is very aggressive, you forget about his music... and he'll forget what mercy is. She said it with a very serious tone, causing Flaky to panic slightly.

T Bonnie: Hey, what time is it? Flaky: Its a-about 5:59 T Freddy: 5:59! QUICK, EVERYONE GET BACK ON STAGE!!! The anaimatronics quickly began sprinting at a hastily pace back to the show stage, they all got there with moments to spare as Flaky's watch suddenly started beeping, 6 AM had arrived, along with the end of her first night. Flaky put everything back in its original place before leaving her office, she heard the sounds of the main entrance doors opening. The manager was there to greet her as she neared the exit. He had massive bags under his eyes, his glasses weren't properly placed on his face, the left drooping lower, and the hair on top of his head was messier than a pigs favourite mud puddle.

Manager: So, How was your First night? He said, yawning afterwards. Flaky: I-It was quite good, th-th-the Animatronics didn't c-come into the office a-at all!

Manager: Did you, also keep the music, box, wound up? Flaky: Y-Yes I did, I k-kept above half way a-at all times! Manager: Good, you can go home now, I'll see you again later tonight. He opened the door, letting her out as he began setting things up. Flaky walked to her car when she glanced back, she saw him stumbling around slightly, nearly tripping on his feet. Fearing the worst, Flaky rushed back to check up on him. She just barely reached him and caught him when he fell over. He at first didn't understand why he was 'hovering' until he saw that Flaky had caught him before he made contact with the floor. The two stared at each other before the manager looked away in embarrassment.

Flaky: A-A-Are you o-ok? Manager: Yeah, I'm... fine, I just... need some coffee that's... all. She carried him over to the carousel and sat him down, she quickly ran over into the staff only room and came out 3 minutes later with a cup of coffee, she sat down next to him. Flaky: H-Here. He gently took it and took a sip of it, completely forgetting about the concept of heat. He spat out after burning his mouth. Flaky: C-C-C-Careful, i-i-its hot! Manager: I know... thanks! Flaky: N-No problem! Manager: Alright, I think I can hold myself up now, thanks for the coffee, ill see you at 11:30 later tonight. Flaky: O-Ok then.

Flaky once more made her way out the restaurant as well, she too was starting to feel a little tired her self. She got in a drove back home.

Once there, she got in bed and rested. Ready for the next night...


End file.
